


speak up.

by angelcult



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Dean’s always been aware of the voices of those around him. He knew that Sam had a pretty damn great voice, and so did Cas in all its gravelly-ness, Benny’s voice.. that was something special.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	speak up.

It wasn’t that Dean stared at Benny’s mouth or anything. It just happened that when he spoke, that thick Creole accent would smooth over his words, rolling and twisting them in ways that made Dean weak in the knees.

Ways that made him want to listen to every single thing he had to say, so no, he wasn’t  _ staring,  _ he was just listening. He was listening  _ very intently,  _ that’s all, so Sam could stop with his weird, “repressed bisexual feelings” crap, Dean was not repressed.

He was..  _ Aware _ of his attraction to both men and women, he just didn’t do anything about it but Benny was different, none of the men or women that flirted with him ever had a voice like that. 

God, he was gagging for it like some virgin (which he hasn’t been since he was seventeen, thank you very much). 

“You paying me any mind, Dean?” 

Blinking his attention back to the present, Dean smiled at his friend, though it was a little strained. This wasn’t the first crush he’d gotten on a friend, especially one as close as Benny, which was saying a lot since Dean didn’t think he had many  _ friends,  _ people that he trusted at his back, he trusted to fight with him. 

Benny, however, has fought with him and led him through Purgatory. He trusted him on par with how much he trusted Cas and Sam. 

“I uh.. Sorry, a little spaced.” Dean took a swig of the beer he’d forgotten was in his hand and looked around the humble home Benny had made himself out near the bayou. 

“You alright, brother? Anythin’ the matter?” 

Dean couldn’t say it but his pulse beat faster when he heard that worry in Benny’s voice, god, his accent got  _ thicker  _ when he worried like that and the hunter bit his lip to refrain from doing something stupid, like kissing him. 

Benny’s bright blue eyes darted to Dean’s wrist, he could hear his pulse begin to speed up and his eyebrows furrowed.

“No, man, I- I.. Just something with Sam.” It was a lie but kept his face neutral, taking another drink from the bottle and humming.

“He’s been riding my ass since I got back from Purgatory. Knew I was hiding something but that’s my smart-ass baby brother for you.”

“So he knows?” Benny asked, taking a sip of his own beer and Dean hesitated before nodding. For once, however, Sam knew more about Dean’s predicament with Benny than Benny did. 

“And should I be surprised that he hasn’t stormed up here and took my head off?”

Dean laughed under his breath and nodded, looking up at Benny out the side of his eye.

“You really, really should. He isn’t usually the type to.. Hold off.”

Benny hummed, sipped the drink again and Dean watched him swallow. “I’d like to think that wasn’t a warning. Should I be expecting your baby brother?”

Dean bit his lip and shook his head, looking away. 

“No, you shouldn’t. And if he does come up here.. I’ll hold him off.”

Benny laughed softly, eyes darting to Dean’s pulse that sped up when he did. The man hummed, now he was intrigued. 

Of course, it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to that reaction (because humans always seemed to have very similar reactions to arousal), he’d gotten it plenty of times from men and women alike, but seeing it from Dean, who seemingly didn’t  _ get  _ like that was new.

“Yeah, I bet you could. Now Dean,” As Benny spoke, a plan was formulating in his head. He just had to be gentle, Dean was skittish and awkward when being flirted with, didn’t know how to react half the time.

“Is there something you wanna tell me, cher bebe?”

Dean’s eyes dilated and his pulse beat faster, cheeks flushed, making the freckles that sometimes faded away pop again.

“I-uh- no?”

Benny laughed a little and shook his head, leaning closer to Dean. He could smell his blood, practically taste it but he didn’t feel the want to bite down and drink him dry. 

“Come now, Dean, I can hear ya heart pumping, smell you..” He brushed his nose against Dean’s neck, could feel his pulse.

“Is this okay?” He whispered and Dean shuddered, nodding quickly.

Benny quickly abandoned his bottle and his plan to ease the other into it and pressed close to Dean and kissed him. He expected Dean to ravish his mouth with fervor but was pleasantly surprised by the firm yet slow way he kissed him. 

He nipped at his lips and whimpered, pulling away to grab Benny’s hand and drag it between his legs.

“Your fucking voice, Benny, gets me so hard.” Dean whispered quickly against his mouth, pushing up into the vampire’s hand, eyes falling shut in bliss as he did so. 

Benny raised an eyebrow, he’d never heard  _ that  _ one before, and if he had, it was long forgotten over the many years he’d been alive.

“Gonna get off on my hand and not help? Greedy, cher, so greedy.” Benny growled into Dean’s ear, pleased with how Dean’s hips immediately snapped up and stuttered against his palm.

“Benny, I-“ Dean swallowed hard and moaned again, like he couldn’t get enough and he probably couldn’t with the way his cock was still covered with jeans and boxers.

“What?”

“Let me suck you off after, please? ‘M so close, just need you to keep talkin’, can take you all the way down my throat.” 

Benny grabbed Dean’s hips and hauled him into his lap at those words, one hand skillfully undoing the button and zipper while the other grabbed Dean by the hair and yanked his head back.

“You’re a bit of a slut, aren't ya, cher bebe?” 

Dean tried nod as best he could when Benny loosened his grip and pulled the hunter’s cock from his pants through the hole in his boxers. 

There was a noticeable spot there already from where he’d been leaking and Benny huffed a laugh. 

“Look at that, so wet and I’ve barely even touched you.” Benny teased, stroking up once and then twice before stopping to rub his palm over the head repeatedly, drawing loud moans and jerked up hips from Dean.

“Feels good, don’t it?” Even as he asked the question, he knew that Dean wasn’t coherent enough to answer him. 

“Bet it’s gonna feel better when you come for me.” Benny resumed the hand job quickly, making sure his thumb swept over that point of nerves just beneath the head. 

Every single time he did it Dean would leak more precum than Benny had seen. 

“My voice doin’ all this to ya, darlin’? Can’t wait to see how well you take my cock. Stuck up boy like you might not even be able to fit it all.”

Dean moaned, gasping hard before he tensed up and shot cum over Benny’s fingers. The hunter shuddered for a moment, hips rocking slowly as he slumped into the vampire’s chest.

Benny hummed, slowing down his hand but not completely stopping until Dean started to whimper and push his hand away.

“Now,” The vampire started, pressing a kiss to Dean’s head. “When you catch your breath, I want you on your knees so I can fuck it out of you.” 


End file.
